


Bruise

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Donatello [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Donnie express their hidden kink to each other, discovering it to be the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

The two lay side by side on their shells, their skin damp from perspiration, their chests heaving and their faces flushed. Their ankles were hooked as a way to remain touching even when they were currently too tired to lift their arms.

Earlier that day Leo had asked Don if he could speak to him privately, and thinking that Leo was worried about something he had agreed and immediately freed up some time so they could talk as long as Leo wanted to.

It turned out that Leo wanted to talk about a certain kink of his that he had been building up the courage to talk to Donnie about. He wanted to have very rough sex with Donnie, but at the same time didn’t want to hurt his younger lover, but as it turned out it was also one of Donnie’s kinks to have Leo take him rough and hard, which had to lead to tonight.

As soon as their bedroom door was closed and locked, it was like Leo switched personalities. Donnie was thrown onto the bed and barely had time to gasp before Leo’s mouth was on his. It was all teeth and tongue and didn't last long before Leo was dragging his nails down Donnie’s arms to remove his elbow pads and wrist guards.

He then repeated the movement onto Donnie’s legs to remove his knee pads before dragging his nails up to Donnie’s waist to remove one of the last articles of his ‘clothing’, his belt.

“Leo~” Donnie churred and Leo’s mouth was back on his in a fiery kiss, whilst his hands reached up to untie Donnie’s bandana and throw it where the rest of his gear lay. 

They didn’t want to end the kiss, but Leo needed to remove his gear and grab the lube so that he could prep his mate enough that he wouldn't cause him any damage, but less than he would usually use due to them fulfilling their kink of rough sex. 

Once his gear was off and he had the tube of lubricant in his hand, their mouths met again and their hands began to wander. Donnie’s hands were on Leo’s biceps, gripping the muscles tightly, occasionally moving them so that he could cup Leo’s neck or his face or move them along his arms so that he could feel each and every muscle. 

Leo’s hand drifted down Donnie’s thigh and to cup his buttocks, parting them to get a better view of that tight ring of muscle. He removed his hand so that he was able to open the tube of lubricant and squeeze a small amount onto his fingers before parting them again and thrusting one of fingers inside, giving Donnie a few seconds to get used to it before pumping the second finger in for the same length of time before pulling them out, deming Donnie ready. 

He pulled away from Donnie’s mouth, kissing along his jawline and his neck, biting and nipping at the skin, making sure that there would be marks left there. With the amount of sucking and biting going on against the skin of his neck, Donnie was sure that he would have a large number of bruises and hickeys there the following day, but he didn’t care, especially not at this minute. 

When Leo was finished with his neck he moved down his plastron, dragging his fingers down Donnie’s exposed sides until he came to the pouch which held Donnie’s erection and blew on it, the cool air making Donnie groan and drop down, right in front of Leo’s face. 

Leo churred and released his own erection, stroking it a few times before moving away from Donnie’s dick, refusing to touch it in order to tease his mate who groaned realising what he mate was doing. Leo wanted Donnie to cum without having to touch him. 

Without warning, Leo slowly penetrated his brother, giving him some time to get used to his girth before pulling back and thrusting deep and hard into his mate, making him cry out as Leo moaned deeply. 

He kept up that pace as he made sure to mark Donnie’s body, biting and grasping at flesh, having a good hold on the other turtle’s hips to make sure that he could keep up his pace, making sure to hit that sweet spot each and every time. 

It didn’t take long until Donnie cried out Leo’s name as he came, without once touching himself or Leo touching him. Feeling Donnie get even tighter around him, Leo speed up his thrusts and soon met his own climax, moaning out his mate’s name. 

That was how they came to be as they were now. 

Leo looked over at Donnie to make sure that he wasn’t in any pain, once he was sure that he saw no discomfort or tension in other’s body he let his gaze change to Donnie’s neck and shoulders which were covered in red marks, bites, purple and blue bruises that were just coming up and looking further down his body he could see a three finger mark bruise and scratches on his side which he was sure were identical on the other sides from where he had held onto Donnie.

Leo couldn’t help the churr that escaped him seeing the aftermath of their coupling and hearing the churr come from his mate, Donnie’s face split into a wide grin before he spread out his legs invitingly. With another churr Leo moved until he was above his mate again, leaning down to give him a sweet kiss before repeating their coupling again.


End file.
